Maho Roses
by Giullianna
Summary: Mimi Tachikawa es la hija menor de unos poderosos duques del reino mágico y también amiga de la princesa de ese reino desde que tiene memoria. Ella tiene un enorme poder, uno de los más fuertes y peligrosos del universo, un poder que en malas manos podría ser la perdición de todos, y un Demonio la acosa trastocando su mundo y provocando que esos poderes se vuelvan inestables. PRÓL.


Giré la hermosa rosa roja en mi mano y una de sus espinas se clavó en mi dedo gordo haciendo que un pequeño hilillo de sangre recorriera mi mano y el tallo de la flor. Suspiré. La rosa que hacía un momento era roja se había vuelto negra. Desde que aquel ser me había robado mi primer beso mis poderes se habían descontrolado, volviéndose incluso oscuros y siniestros.

¿Que por que tengo poderes? Por que soy...¿Como decirlo? Una bruja, un hada, una hechicera... Algo así supongo. Vosotros me llamaríais de muchas maneras .Simplemente sé que la magia corre por mis venas y que atrae siempre a los seres más peligrosos del universo, los más molestos como... Ese... Ese asqueroso demonio pervertido, ese maldito acosador que siempre me está molestando y que osó robar mi primer beso. Desde que lo conocí mi vida solo se ha vuelto más y más complicada, ojalá pudiera retorcerle el cuello y enterrarlo en el infierno para siempre.

- ¿Otra vez pensando en mi? - Su voz sonó tras de mi, pero ni me molesté en girarme, no iba a encontrarlo allí, no estaba.

- Púdrete... - Murmuré.

… ¿De verdad queréis saberlo?¿De verdad creéis que merece la pena saber como apareció este idiota en mi vida?... Vale. ¿Quien sabe? Quizá esta odiosa historia os de alguna sorpresa. Tal vez nuestra relación sea más de lo que parece. O puede que simplemente nos odiemos y queramos destruirnos.

**:Narrado en tercera persona:**

La bella muchacha, de larga melena castaña y miel por ojos, de pequeña estatura, delgada y de apariencia frágil, cuya mirada felina y misteriosa parecía hurgar en lo más hondo de los corazones ajenos, cuyo cuerpo lucía un ajustado y largo vestido negro, del tacto de los pétalos de las rosas, se asomaba al balcón de su habitación en su lujoso castillo. El viento hondeaba su larga melena y la luna iluminaba su blanca piel.

- Es maravilloso vivir en un castillo en pleno siglo 21, el sueño de cualquier chica... - Murmuró y luego suspiró. - Pero es tan aburrido asistir a estas interminables fiestas...

- Pues escápate... - Una voz masculina, tan suave y grave que resultaba hipnótica, tranquilizadora y sensual, sonó tras la muchacha.

Se giró sobre sus talones a toda velocidad y clavó sus ojos en la figura masculina que tomaba forma tras ella. Un chico de pelo revuelto del color de la noche y ojos tan rojos como la sangre, alto, con los músculos bien definidos,vestido elegantemente, con un toque salvaje, se acercaba con lentitud a la chica y rodeaba su cintura con sus dos brazos.

- Ven conmigo. - Susurró acercando sus labios a los de ella. - Te enseñaré el mundo que pueden darte tus poderes, pequeña bruja.

- No me relaciono con vulgares demonios. - Le escupió la muchacha a la cara tratando de apartarlo de si. - Y no vuelvas a entrar en mi habitación sin ser invitado.

Pero por más que ella luchaba, ni si quiera era capaz de usar sus poderes para apartarlo. Al poco se encontraba inmóvil entre sus brazos, mientras los labios de aquel demonio se movían contra los de ella, como si estuviera devorando su alma, provocando que todo su interior ardiese y su corazón se acelerase. _Mi primer beso... _Pensó la muchacha. _Me ha robado mi primer beso... Un maldito demonio..._

Todo a su alrededor se volvió oscuridad, solo podía verse a si misma entre los brazos de él, sin poder si quiera moverse. De pronto él separó la boca y volvían a estar en su habitación.

- Que fuerza...Que alma... Espero poder jugar mucho contigo, brujita... - Agarró un mechón de aquella melena castaña y lo besó. - Buenas noches, princesa.

La muchacha se dispuso a carbonizar a aquel maldito demonio, cuando de repente desapareció.

- ¡Lady Mimi! -Gritó alguien tras la puerta. - ¡Venga, bajad! Tenéis que estar en la fiesta como hija de Lord y Lady Tachikawa. Los invitados os esperan.

- Sí...Ya voy... - Murmuró ella llena de rabia. - Solo tengo...que arreglarme un poco. El viento me ha despeinado.

Se acercó al espejo y comprobó como sus mejillas tomaban un tono rojizo. Su mirada mostraba demasiada furia y frustración como para asistir a una fiesta de la alta sociedad mágica, un baile dedicado a los reyes de la magia, una fiesta organizada por los duques Tachikawa. Ni ella ni su hermano podían dar una mala imagen, no en esa fiesta, pues los reyes no merecían desprecio alguno y mucho menos la princesa, una chica de cabellos castaños, recogidos en un moño, y ojos rubíes, tan hermosa y de apariencia tan delicada que parecía una muñeca de porcelana. La heredera del reino mágico y por tanto la muchacha casadera más cotizada, Hikari Yagami.

La muchacha salió de su dormitorio y en ese momento, sobre su cama, apareció una rosa negra, cuyos pétalos estaban manchados de sangre.

_...Y así fue como ese maldito demonio llegó a mi vida, como mi primer beso me fue arrebatado y mis poderes descontrolados..._

* * *

**Próxim****a**** actualización:****20/02/2013**

**No olviden dejar un comentario ;)**


End file.
